Home safety is a concern for many homeowners and renters. Those seeking to protect or monitor their homes often wish to have video and audio communications with visitors, for example, those visiting an external door or entryway. Audio/Video (A/V) recording and communication devices, such as doorbells, provide this functionality, and can also aid in crime detection and prevention. For example, audio and/or video captured by an A/V recording and communication device can be uploaded to the cloud and recorded on a remote server. Subsequent review of the A/V footage can aid law enforcement in capturing perpetrators of home burglaries and other crimes. Further, the presence of one or more A/V recording and communication devices on the exterior of a home, such as a doorbell unit at the entrance to the home, acts as a powerful deterrent against would-be burglars.
Many A/V recording and communication devices are powered by one or more rechargeable lithium-ion (Li-ion) batteries. Li-ion batteries are also widely used in many different types of electronic devices, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular telephones, etc. While commercial grade Li-ion batteries have many desirable properties, such as high energy density, and relatively small size and weight, they also have drawbacks. One drawback is their performance characteristics at low temperatures, such as below freezing (0° C.). For instance, charging at below-freezing temperatures can cause permanent damage to the battery. As described below, the present embodiments are directed to solving this problem.